Panique au lycée
by Hatsuline
Summary: Bella et ses amie doivent décorer le lycée et le gymnase, pour le bal d'halloween. Tout ce passe bien, jusqu'au moment ou des inviter surprise arrivent. Tous humain
1. Fredy Krueger

**Coucou,**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. À l'origine, il devait y avoir un seul chapitre, mais comme la première partie est prête et que je dois encore modifier la deuxième partie, je la met tout de suite le premier chapitre,et le deuxième devrait être là demain. C'est bon, vous me suivez toujours ?**

**Bon, je sais que c'est une fic pour Halloween, et que ce n'est pas encore l'heure, mais je retourne chez ma mère demain soir, je suis chez mon père, là, et je n'est pas internet, ou très peut, chez ma mère (et bah oui, ça existe encore de ne pas avoir internet) j'en profite donc que je suis chez mon père. C'est compliqué, mais, le principale, c'est que moi, je m'y retrouve, et que vous, vous ayez les chapitres, en plus, je profite de ne pas avoir internet pour écrire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Freddy Krueger**

**POV Bella**

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais après avoir regardé qui m'appelait :

_BELLA, BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUT ? Cria Alice, ma meilleure amie.

_ Bonsoir à toi aussi, Lice, je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

_ C'est ça, oui, Bella. T'est ou là ?

_ Et bien, il est 20h, donc, je suis chez moi, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, bah justement,ça fait une heure qu'ont t'attend au lycée ! Dis moi, ta pas oublier le lycée _et _le gymnase pour Halloween, et que pour ça ont à _que_ trois jours ?

_ Merd... Désolé, Lice, ça m'est complètement sortis de la tête ! T'inquiète pas, je suis là dans un quart d'heure !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais. Je me rhabillais en un temps record, bah oui, j'aime bien me mettre en pyjamas le soir après les cours, quand j'ai plus rien à faire, écris un mot à la vas vite à l'intention de mon père qui était toujours au travail et montais dans ma camionnette, non sans avoir faillis tomber plusieurs fois.

Je lançais ma voiture à vitesse maximale, soit pas plus de 90km/h, et arrivais au lycée dix minutes plus tard, un nouveau record pour moi. Je me garais le plus près possible de l'entrée du lycée et me ruais à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rosalie vient vers moi et pris la parole :

_ Alice et Angéla t'attendent au self. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, Alice est insupportable ! Je la remerciais rapidement, avant de courir vers la cafétéria, ou mon pire cauchemar m'attendais. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Alice, petit lutin diabolique me sauta dessus en s'écriant :

_ AH ENFIN, TU EST LÀ! C'est pas trop tôt !

_ Désolé, Alice, j'ai...

_ Je m'en fout de tes excuse, il y a une tonne de décoration à faire, alors, prendre les déco dans ce carton et les accrocher au mur, compris ?

_ D'accord. Il sont ou les garçons ? Demandais-je.

_ Ils s'occupe du gymnase ! Allé, allé, plus de temps à perdre, au travail !

_ Oui, oui, j'y vais arrête de crier, c'est pas la peine, rouspétais-je

_ Je crierais pas si tu était arriver à l'heure !

_ Oui, oui...

Je poussais un soupir en me dirigeant vers le carton qu'Alice m'avait pointé du doigt. C'est elle qui ma poussé, ou plutôt forcé, à participer à ce projet. En gros, on devait décorer le lycée et le gymnase pour le bal d'Halloween. Ont était une douzaine pour ça, et connaissant ma meilleur amie, elle avait pris la tête des opérations, et ce n'est surement pas un hasard, si elle à séparé les filles et les garçons. Je poussais un autre soupir, en me rendant compte que je ne pourrais pas voir mon petit ami avant plusieurs heures.

_ Arrête de rêver, Bella, et met toi au travail, me réprimanda le lutin.

Je ne lui répondis pas et pris une toile d'araignée dans le carton et l'accrochais au mur. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais interdiction absolue de monter sur une échelle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, à cause de ma maladresse.

On travaillait en silence depuis une heure environ, quand un cris à glacer le sang ce fit entendre. Je me tournais vers mes amies pour les interroger du regard, figée d'effroi. Ce fut Angéla, qui pris la parole en première, d'une tremblotante :

_ C'était quoi ça ?

_ Je... Je... Je sait pas, répondis-je.

_ Ont aurait dit Lauren, rajouta Alice.

Angéla ce rapprocha de moi et ce cramponna à mon bras, quand à Alice, elle sauta de son échelle et ce dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Paniqué, je lui demandais :

_ Tu fait quoi, Alice ?

_ Je vais voir ce qu'elle fabrique ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire mu-muse !

_ Non, ni vas pas ! S'exclama Angéla.

_ Oh, arrêter les filles ! Ne me dite pas que vous avez peur ? C'est juste Jessica qui a fait une mauvaise blague à Lauren, c'est tout, pas de quoi paniquer !

Elle ce détourna de nous et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte, quand les lumières commencèrent à vaciller puis à s'éteindre.

_ Et ça, c'est toujours Jessica ? Demandais-je de plus en plus paniqué.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Bella, c'est juste une coupure de courant, ni plus ni moins ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Oui, bah en attendant, on vois rien, répliqua Angéla.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris une lampe de poche, dit Alice.

Je vie, grâce au faible rayon de la lune, Alice ce diriger vers son sac et fouiller dedans. Elle ce releva au bout de quelques minutes et s'exclama :

_ Mince, je l'ai donner à Rose, tout à l'heure !

_Merde Alice, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je.

_ Oh, c'est bon, Bella, calma toi, c'est pas la...

Alice ne put pas continuer sa phrase, coupé par une porte qui claqua dans le couloir, suivis par ce que j'identifiais comme étant un rire.

Un rire de sadique...

Un rire dont je reconnus pas la voix...

Angéla, toujours agripper à moi frissonna, et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'imitais. Alice, qui avait stopper sa course, fit un bond et reviens vers nous, avant de prendre mon deuxième bras.

_ C'est... C'est... C'était quoi ça ? Demanda cette dernière terrifier.

_ Vous avez reconnut qui c'était ? Demandais-je.

_ N... N... No... Non, répondis Angéla difficilement.

Alice ce contenta de faire un signe de tête pour me répondre, ce cramponnant acore plus à mon bras. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mes deux amies avant de me diriger vers la porte, puis me plantais au milieu du couloir, regardant autour de moi. Tout en tremblant comme une feuille, je pris une grande inspiration, avant de demander d'une voix à peine plus forte que d'habitude :

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je restai sur place, attendant une quelconque réponse qui ne vient pas. Alors que j'allais rejoindre mes amies, une silhouette ce dessina au fond du couloir.

D'après ce que je pouvais voir, c'était un homme assez grand, et large d'épaule, sans être baraqué. Mais ce qui me frappas le plus, c'est sa main droite...

À la place de ses doigts, il avait...

Des griffes sorte de griffes...

Énorme...

D'une longueur de vingt centimètre, au moins...

Je retiens de justesse mon cris, et retournais dans la cafétéria, non sans trébucher. Une fois la porte refermé, je courut vers mes deux amies, leur prirent chacune une mains, et les trainait derrière moi jusqu'à la porte de secoure.

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Alice paniquer.

_ Il y a quelqu'un avec... Avec... Des truc aux doigts ! Répondis-je précipitamment.

_ Bordel, Bella, on comprend rien, soit lus clair, s'exclama Alice, à bout de nerf.

_ Je sais pas comment l'expliquer... C'est comme dans le film ou un taré tue des ado dans leur sommeil !

_ Tu veut dire, Fr... Freddy ? Demanda Angéla, tremblante.

_ C'est ça, oui.

_ Mais... Mais c'est pas possible, dis Alice, ce n'est qu'un film !

_ Oui, bah va dire ça au mec dans le couloir ! Perso, je préfère ne pas m'attarder ici ! Répliquais-je.

Je me rappelle encore du jour, ou avec Rose, Alice et Angéla, ont avait regarder ce film. C'était un soir, on avait fermé tout les volet et les lumière, pour être dans le noir complet. Je ne supporte pas les film d'horreur, et celui ci n'a pas fait exception. J'ai fait des cauchemar pendant plusieurs semaines après cette soirée, alors que mes amies ce moquaient de moi quand je leur racontais.

_ Merde ! S'exclama Alice

Elle bondis jusqu'à la porte, et me sortant de mes pensé par la même occasion, et actionna la poignée de la porte qui...

Qui ne s'ouvrit pas...

Angéla essaya à son tour, puis moi, mais...

Elle ne s'ouvrit toujours pas...

_ Rien à faire, s'exclama Alice, elle veut pas s'ouvrir !

J regardais autour de moi, pour chercher une solution, et une seule me viens à l'esprit : nous cacher. J'entrainais à nouveau mes deux amies, vers une table, pas trop loin de l'entrée, et leur dire de ce mettre en dessous. Je fouillais dans les boite d'Alice, pour prendre un bout de tissus assez long, et le mis sur la table, pour qu'il puisse nous cacher.

Je rejoignis ensuite mes deux amies, juste au moment ou la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. À ce moment là, j'entendis mon cœur battre à la charade, tellement j'avais peur. Je me demandais même si les filles et le cinglé l'entendais.

Au bout de quelque seconde, ou je restais pétrifie sur place, j'écartais le bout de tissus légèrement, et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Freddy était entré à peu près au milieu de la pièce, et regardait autour de lui, nous tournant le dos. Je fit un signe à mes amies, et ont quitta notre refuge pour nous diriger le plus silencieusement à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans le couloir, Angéla referma la porte, et on ce mis à courir le plus vite possible. Mais bien sur, ma maladresse me rappela à l'ordre au mauvais moment, je m'écroulais littéralement par terre. Je me relevais, aider par Angéla, alors qu'Alice, à quelque pas de là, s'exclama :

_ dépêche toi, Bella !

Une fois de nouveau sur pied, on ce remis à courir, parcourant ainsi plusieurs couloirs, avant de nous retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Angéla et Alice était déjà dehors, quand je m'exclamais :

_ Attendez , on peut pas laisser Rose et les autres la dedans, sans les prévenir !

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veut qu'ont fasse ? Tu est la mieux placer pour savoir que ce type est complétement fou ! Me répondit Alice.

_ Il faut les prévenir, je peut pas les laisser là, sans rien faire ! Répliquais-je.

_ Bon, d'accord, tu as raison. Je vais chercher les garçons, moi, tu n'as qu'à y aller ! Repris Alice, en se dirigeant déjà vers le gymnase.

_ Ça te dérange pas si je vais avec elle ? Demande timidement Angéla.

_ Non, vas y.

Je regardais Angéla rattraper Alice en courant, avant de la perdre de vue.

C'est à ce moment là, que je réalisais que j'étais seule...

Seule dans cet immense lycée...

Seule dans cet immense lycée, dans le noir...

Seule dans cet immense lycée, dans le noir, avec un type complètement cinglé...

Seule dans cet immense lycée, dans le noir, avec un type complètement cinglé, qui ce prenais pour Freddy Krueger...

Je pourrais très bien sortir et rejoindre Angéla et Alice... Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Jessica, Lauren et Rosalie à ce monstre complètement frappa-dingue !

La peur au ventre, je m'enfonçais de nouveaux dans les couloirs sombre, en évitant de prendre la direction de la cafétéria.

Il y a une grande différence entre être courageuse et être suicidaire...

Et je n'est aucunement l'intention de mourir ce soir...

Et encore moins des mains de ce monstre...

Je marchais le plus silencieusement, quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sous l'impacte du choc, je tombais à terre, sur les fesses. En relavant la tête, me terrifia. Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Freddy, me regardait, et je devinais très bien son regard à glacer le sang...

Terrifier, je poussais un cris de terreur...

* * *

**Pour ce qui est de ma fic une nouvelle ville, je sais pas trop quand je mettrais le prochain chapitre. En ce moment, j'ai de l'inspiration, mais pas pour cette fic, même si ça devrais revenir, l'histoire est déjà ''écrite'' en gros dans ma tête, il me reste plus qu'à la retranscrire sur papier. Si vous connaissez pas, venez voir, (oui, je fait de la pub pour ma fic, et alors ?) et venez aussi lire ''Je me rappelle...'' un OS assez cour, que j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire (et oui, encore de la pub).**

**Pour le film, c'est ''Freedy les griffes de la nuit''. Il y a deux version, dont la dernière,**** (c'est celle là que j'ai vu au ciné), ****qui vient de sortir en DVD. Perso, j'ai pas vue la première, mais dans la dernière, il y a Kellan Lutz qui y joue (non, non, je suis pas allé le voir parce qu'il y jouait, c'est ma meilleure amie qui ma entrainé au ciné, et je l'ai sut que quand j'ai vus son nom à l'écran, une belle surprise pour moi, si vous voulez savoir), et j'ai adoré. Depuis, j'adore les film d'horreur, je peut pas m'empêcher de rire devant les scène qui sont sensée faire peur, lol.  
**

**Enfin, bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse.**

**Laisser moi une petite review, même si ce n'est qu'un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bisous,**

**Line.**


	2. Fantôme, zombis et vampires

**Coucou,**

**Voici le chapitre 2. Il y a encore l'épilogue que je posterais cette après midi, et cette mini fic sera finit. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et laisser moi des review, s'il vous plait.**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fantôme, zombis et vampires**

**POV Alice**

Je m'éloignais du lycée, très vite rattrapé par Angéla. Ce n'est pas que je veut laisser Rosalie, Lauren et Jessica comme ça, sans rien faire, mais à chaque fois, c'est celle qui ont le plus de courage et qui veulent sauver les autres, qui ce font tuer en première, et moi, je veut pas mourir ! J'ai encore trop de chose à vivre pour mourir ! Et puis, il y a des soldes exceptionnel à Seattle le week-end prochain, et je ne peut pas rater ça ! C'est tout simplement impossible, ça serait un crime contre l'humanité !

Bon, enfin bref, maintenant, il faut trouver les garçons. Eut, ils sont grand, beau, fort, musclé, et ils pourront nous sauver contre tout... Tout du moins, je l'espère...

Bon, réfléchis-ont, j'ai demandé, bon, d'accord, ordonné, aux garçons de décoré le gymnase et l'extérieur, donc, techniquement, ils sont soit dehors, devant le gymnase, soit à l'intérieur. Et oui, c'est ça, d'être une super organisatrice, on pense à tout ! Moi je me vente ? Nooooon, je ne fait que dire la stricte vérité !

_ Alice, c'est quoi, ça ?

La question d'Angéla me sortis de mes rêverie, et pour la première fois depuis un moment, je fis attention à ce qui ce trouvait autour de moi. Ont était dans... Dans un cimetière... Un cimetière qui fout les jetons ! Ils y avait des tombes, de tout les côté, et elles ne sont pas du tout recouverte de fleure ou d'autre truc comme ça, mais elles ont l'air vieille et à l'abandon. Il y a même un espèce de tombeau ouvert, et un squelette qui semble vouloir en sortir. Dans un coin, il y a un arbre mort et sur une de ses branches, il y a une corde qui pend, avec au bout un espèce de cadavre de pirate ou de je sais pas trop quoi.

_ C'est du carton, me dit Angéla qui c'était rapproché d'une tombe.

_ Les garçons ont fait un travail d'enfer, dis-je toute contente.

_ Oui, bah on ferait mieux de les trouver les garçons, si ont veut pas vivre l'enfer !

La remarque d'Angéla me ramena sur terre. C'est vrai qu'on a toujours un type complètement cinglé dans le lycée, et que Bella et les autres sont toujours à l'intérieur. J'agrippais le bras d'Angéla pour me donner du courage, et on repris notre chemin jusqu'au gymnase.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit derrière nous nous fit sursauter. Ont ce retourna, paniqué, et ont vit une demi-douzaine de corbeau ce posé sur l'arbre mort et les tombes environnante. Soulagé, je pris la parole, et dis d'une petite voix :

_ Putain, c'est un peut trop réaliste à mon goût !

_ Ouais. Aller, vient, continuons.

On ce retourna pour faire face à... À... À je sais pas trop quoi...

Tout ce que je peut dire, c'est que c'est d'une couleur blanche, que c'est transparent, et que ça ressemble vaguement à un pirate...

Un pirate que j'ai déjà vue...

Un pirate que j'ai vue pendu à un arbre...

_ Un... Un... Un fantôme ! S'exclama Angéla.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Je poussais un cris strident, et fis demi-tour, avant de courir, suivit de près par Angéla.

Non, mais c'est quoi ce lycée ? D'abord un mec qui ce prend pour Freddy et maintenant, un fantôme de pirate ! C'est quoi le prochain monstre qu'ont croise ?

Des zombis ! Il y avait deux putains de zombis, les yeux dans le vide, le visage recouvert de cicatrices, et les bras en avant, devant nous !

On poussa un autre cris de terreur, et on fit de nouveau demi-tout avant de ce remettre à courir en direction du gymnase. Tout bien réfléchis, je préfère encore le fantôme que les zombis ! Au moins, avec le fantôme, on a une chance, certes très mince mais quand même une chance, de passer à travers, alors qu'avec les zombis, eux, non !

Une fois arrivé au gymnase, ont ce réfugia à l'intérieur, et on ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois au milieu du terrain. Aucune trace des garçons en vue, et il ne semble pas y avoir de lumière non plus ! La belle affaire !

**POV Bella**

_Je marchais le plus silencieusement, quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sous l'impacte du choc, je tombais à terre, sur les fesses. En relavant la tête, ce que je vie me terrifia. Me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Freddy, me regardait, et je devinais très bien son regard à glacer le sang..._

_Terrifier, je poussais un cris de terreur..._

_ Bella ! Pourquoi tu cris comme une malade ?

Je stoppais immédiatement mon cris, en reconnaissant la voix de Rosalie.

_ Rose ? C'est toi ? Demandai-je pour être sur.

_ Oui, c'est moi, qui voulait tu que ça soit ?

_ Oh... Euh... Je sais pas...

_ Ça vas ? Me demanda t-elle, en m'aidant à me relever.

_ Oui, oui, c'est bon.

_ Tu sais ce qui ce passe ? J'ai entendu Lauren crier et les lumières ce sont éteinte.

Je lui racontais alors tout ce qui c'est passer depuis qu'ont à entendu Lauren crier, jusqu'à notre séparation. Rosalie sembla surprise par mon histoire, mais ne protesta pas et ce contenta de hocher la tête.

_ Et toi, tu fait quoi toute seule ? Ou son Jess et Lauren ?

_ Et bien, disons qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler à propos du bal, j'en ai eus marre, et je suis aller faire la déco dans un autre coin, pour ne plus les entendre.

_ Tu les as vus ou pour la dernière fois ?

_Vers les casiers.

_ Ont ferait mieux d'aller voir là bah, alors.

On ce donna la main, pour nous donner mutuellement du courage et on ce dirigea vers le lieux indiqué par la blonde.

Une fois arrivé là bas, on ne vis rien d'inhabituelle, si ce n'est les décoration d'halloween un peut partout. Aucune trace de Jessica et Lauren...

On ce sépara pour essayé de trouver un indice, Rosalie alla vers la gauche, tandis que j'allais dans l'autre direction, vers les toilettes, au cas elles ce seraient cacher là bas. Tout d'un coup, je trébuchais et tombais sur quelque chose de liquide et de visqueux.

_ Ah, berk ! M'exclamais-je. Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ?

_ Bella ? Ça va ? Tu as trouver quelque chose ? Demanda Rosalie inquiète.

_ Je sais pas. Je suis tomber sur un truc bizarre, répondis-je.

_ Attend, j'allume la lampe, je l'ai retrouvé.

Elle alluma la lampe, la pointa dans ma direction, avant d'étouffer un cris d'effrois, en regardant dans ma direction. Je me retournais pour savoir ce qui l'effrayait et c'est là que je vis ce qui m'avait fait tomber...

J'avais trébuché sur...

Sur un homme...

Un homme mort...

Un homme que je n'avait jamais vue...

Un cadavre, baignant dans une marre de sang...

Je poussais un cris de panique et me relevais avec difficulté, aidé de Rosalie. Une fois sur pied, on ce mis à courir, vers les couloirs. Seulement, le rire de deux personnes provenant de devant nous, nous stoppa. On recula de quelques pas, et Rosalie pointa la lampe dans la direction des rires.

Devant nous, ils y avait deux hommes. L'un était beaucoup plus costaud que l'autre, ils étaient tout les deux pâle, étaient habillé de vêtement noir, semblant venir du siècle dernier au moins, avec des capes, avaient des yeux rouge cramoisie et deux canines pointue, comme...

Comme pour les vampires...

On avait deux vampires devant nous...

Et je ne doutais pas de qui avait tuer l'homme sur lequel j'avais trébuché...

_ Regarde, Dracula, on dirait qu'on vient de trouver notre dessert, dit le plus costaud des deux.

_ Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lestat, je vois ça ! Rajouta le deuxième vampire.

_ Je te laisse la brunette, d'accord ? Je préfère les blondes, moi.

_ De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de prendre la brune, donc aucun problème !

Je restais pétrifié sur place. C'était une blague, non ? Ils n'allait pas nous manger ? Je dois rêver ! C'est ça, oui, je suis en train de faire un horrible cauchemar, et mon père vas venir me réveiller dans quelques minutes...

Rosalie pris ma main et me tira derrière elle. Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité, et si on veut avoir une chance de survivre, il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite ! On courais dans les couloir, et on arriva à atteindre la sortie de derrière. De là on eut aucun mal pour rejoindre le gymnase.

On atteignis enfin le gymnase, et on y entra en courant. Angéla et Alice y était déjà, et on les rejoignis au milieu du gymnase. A bout de souffle, je leur demandais :

_ Vous avez trouver les garçons ?

_ Non,me répondit Angéla.

_ Par contre, on à trouver des fantômes et des zombis ! Rajouta Alice tremblante.

_ Et nous, des vampires, continua Rosalie.

_ Sans parler de Freddy, finis-je.

Tout d'un coup, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit, et là, ce fut l'horreur...

Entrant dans la pièce, s'approchant lentement de nous et nous encerclant, il y avait : deux zombis, deux vampires et Freddy...

On crias toutes les quatre de terreur, et je me mis à courir, pour échapper à ces monstres, ne m'occupant plus de mes amies. J'avais presque atteins les vestiaires. Instinctivement,je me retournais, et je poussais un autre cris de terreur...

Un des vampires, le moins baraqué, me poursuivais et ce jeta sur moi. Il étouffa mon cris avec sa main avant de plonger sa tête sur mon cou, ou je sentis ses dents pointus...


	3. Épilogue

**Salut, comme promis, voici l'épilogue.**

**Je remercie toute celle (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review .**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Un des vampires, le moins baraqué, me poursuivais et ce jeta sur moi. Il étouffa mon cris avec sa main avant de plonger sa tête sur mon cou, ou je sentis ses dents pointus..._

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me morde ou qu'il fasse quelque chose dans ce genre là, il ce contenta de me lécher le cou et de l'embrasser tendrement, avant de se dégager de sur moi et d'éclater de rire...

Un rire que je reconnaitrais entre tous...

_ Ed... Ed... Edward ? Bégayais-je.

À ce moment là, les lumières du gymnase ce rallumèrent, et je reconnut mon petit ami ce tordre de rire à mes côtés.

_ Arrête de rire ! M'exclamais-je.

_ Désolé, Bella, mais c'est trop drôle ! Dit-il entre deux rire. Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !

_ Oui, bah arête de rire si tu veut pas mourir tout cour ! Répliquais-je vexé qu'il ce moque de moi.

Il calma ses rires autant qu'il put et ce releva avant de m'aider à faire de même. Les garçons étaient tous là, déguiser mis à part Mike, Lauren et Jessica. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Emmett était le deuxième vampire, Jasper Freddy, Ben et Tyler eux, étaient les zombis.

_ Bande d'abrutis ! S'exclama Alice en ce rapprochant de moi. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait si l'une de nous avait fait une crise cardiaque ?

_ Mais, ce n'est pas arrivé, donc ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Emmett hilare.

_ Ou étiez vous, Jessica ? Demandais-je. On vous à cherché partout dans le lycée.

Les deux filles rigolèrent, et c'est Jasper qui répondit :

_ Elles aidaient Mike pour les effet spéciaux, comme le fantôme, et à filmer toutes les scène !

_ Ah, parce que vous avez filmé ? Questionna Rosalie rouge de colère.

_ Bien sur ! Ou ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant sinon, répondit Emmett.

_ Oh toi, tu vas tout de suite arrêté de rire, sinon plus de sexe pendant trois mois ! Répliqua la blonde.

_ Tu ferait pas ça ? Questionna Emmett, qui c'était arrêté de rire.

_ Je vais me gêner, tien !

_ C'est pas juste ! Marmonna t-il.

Après qu'Alice eut promis de ce venger, Edward insista pour me raccompagner chez moi. Une fois dans sa Volvo, un détail me revient en mémoire et je le questionnais :

_ Mais, et le cadavre ? Vous avez quand même pas tué quelqu'un pour ça ?

Il fut pris de nouveau d'un fou rire, et après s'être calmé, il me répondit amusé :

_ T'inquiète, Bella, c'est juste un mannequin et de la peinture rouge. On voulait juste vous faire peur avec, on avait pas du tout prévu que tu tombe dedans !

_ Ouais, bah vous auriez dû, connaissant ma maladresse ! Répliquais-je.

Le reste du trajet ce passa en, silence et une fois chez moi, je remarquais tout de suite que mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Je me penchais vers Edward et déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvre et sortis de la voiture sous ses protestation :

_ Hey, j'ai pas le droit à plus ?

_ Non, tu n'as pas été sage ce soir !

_ Pfff... C'est pas juste, marmonna t-il.

_ Bonne nuit, mon cœur, dis-je avant de refermé la portière et de rentrer chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, je montais prendre une douche directement avant de redescendre pour manger un morceau. Je finissais de ranger la vaisselle quand j'entendis mon père rentrer.

_ Bonsoir pa...Aaaaah!

Je reculais jusqu'au mur terrorisé, avant de trébucher sur mes propres pieds et de tomber. Devant moi, ce tenait un loup hideux, qui ressemblait plus à un humain qu'autre chose. Le loup ce précipita vers moi, me faisant hurler de plus belle. Il porta alors sa patte/main, à son visage, retira un masque et je reconnus avec soulagement mon père.

_ Bella, ça vas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda t-il paniqué.

_ c'est rien, papa.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fait encore debout à cette heure là ? Tu devrais pas être au lit ?

_ Non, Alice ma demandé de décoré le lycée et le gymnase pour Halloween, et les garçons nous ont fait une stupide blague !

_ Je vois. Tu devrais aller te coucher ma puce, il est tard.

_ Et toi, tu fait quoi dans cette tenue ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ Il y avait une fête au commissariat ce soir pour Halloween. Tu te rappelle pas, je t'en avais parlé ?

_ Ah, si c'est vrai, j'avais juste oublié, répondis-je.

_ Tu devrais allé te coucher, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, si il y à un monstre dans ta chambre cette nuit, ton shérif de père vas s'en occupé !

_ Merci papa. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Je me relevais, aidé par mon père et montais dans ma chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, je m'allongeais directement sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il me fallut un moment avant, d'enfin, rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

**Et voilà, c'est finit. N'hésiter pas à me lasser une review pour me dire que vous en pensé.**


End file.
